1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic treatment pad, and more particularly to a pad for providing bilateral cold or moist heat treatment of at least three related muscle groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that cold or heat, and in particular moist heat, can be used in the therapeutic treatment of injured muscles. It has also been known that muscle injuries often occur simultaneously in muscles which comprises a group for performing a given task. For example, the Temporalis (Temporoparietalis and Auriculares), together with the Masseter, Pterygoid and Hyoid muscles operate as a group in mastication and are sometimes injured as a result of trauma in automobile accidents. Effective therapeutic treatment of these muscles requires that bilateral treatment, either with cold or moist heat, of all the muscles of this group be performed simultaneously.
Similarly, the muscles of the upper back, rear shoulder and neck form a group used in flexure of these areas of the body and may be injured during "whiplash". These muscles, i.e., the Mylohyoids, upper Trapezius, Sternocleidomastoid and the Insertion of the Internal Pterogoid, should also receive bilateral simultaneous therapeutic treatment.
Yet another group of muscles requiring simultaneous bilateral treatment is used in the flexure of the neck and chest, and include the upper cervical, the upper ends of the Trapezius, the lower portion of the Sternocleidomastoids and the upper Pectoralis. This third group is also sometimes injured during "whiplash" in a vehicle accident.
Moist heat treatment pads are well known. An example is the "Hydrothero Pad" manufactured by Roberts Manufacturing Company of Baltimore, Md. For the treatment of the above groups of muscles, Roberts manufactures an essentially rectangular pad. However, the rectangular pad is incapable of adequately covering any individual muscle group, or of simultaneously moist heat treating all of the muscles of each of the above groups without uncomfortable binding or "cuffing" of the pad against areas to be treated.